1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion apparatus with a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, SATA DIMMs can be used for adding storage capacity to a blade server, expanding the system space of the blade server. However, the number of storage chips arranged on the SATA DIMM is limited, and each SATA DIMM device needs a power interface and a SATA connector for connecting a corresponding power interface and a corresponding SATA connector, to communicate with the motherboard. The limit of storage chips reduces the storage capacity, and the power interface and the SATA connector occupies a lot of space of the SATA DIMM device. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.